


我可能交个了假男友

by Notte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notte/pseuds/Notte
Summary: 一个内心戏十足槽点满满的Harry写的日记，第一人称预警语言粗俗





	我可能交个了假男友

Date：01 Dec，1998　

 

我叫Harry，Harry Potter，对，就是你们熟悉的那个从LV手底下活了下来的，半年前还他把弹死了的Harry Potter。　　

 

我现在在这儿写这些东西完全是因为我受不了了，别误会，不是因为战争也不是因为我把老魔杖撅了后悔。虽然我知道可能有些人觉得我撅了那根木头挺智障的，但是说真的我还是喜欢我原来那根。　　

 

所以现在我决定写点东西遛一遛心中的万千坨草泥马解放一下天性，要是以后我死了有人看到说不定还能载入野史成为一段佳话。　　

 

虽然我是个格兰芬多又正直青春热血年华，而且他们还管我叫救世主听起来即威风又霸气，但是有的时候有些话也不能说的太大胆太露骨不然会遭报应的，比如说——　　

 

我他妈的可能交了个假男朋友。　　

 

别忙着尖叫也别愤怒，你们没看错，对，我就是交了个男朋友，可能有人接受不了这个设定但是这是事实反正现在不用打仗了总不能限制我自由恋爱是吧。只不过，我现在怀疑这人可能是假的。　　

 

说起来老魔杖也曾属于过我这个男朋友，这可能是天意，早知道当时就应该泡了他。

 

还是先说说我这个男朋友吧。　　　　

 

我俩从入学那会儿就相看两相厌，就是属于那种“你瞅啥”“瞅你咋的”“你再瞅一个试试”“试试就试试”“下课霍格莫德别走”。不管在哪要是没人拦着肯定能打起来，所以一般来说我也不会真去霍格莫德找他约架，我爸既不是校董又不能帮我摆事儿早就去找梅林报道了，万一被投诉了可不好办，不能去买蜂蜜公爵的糖果那可就得不偿失了。　　

 

但是好巧不巧，我们两个学院的课基本上都是一起上的。我其实不大明白为什么要把我们两个学院放一起上课……难道我们这两个学院不是早就存在百年积怨了吗？要是为了治安和谐难道不应该分我们一个温和一点的学院吗？还是说当年创始人就喜欢同性相吸？

 

说回上课，比如一年级的时候我还是头一次玩扫帚，感觉还挺新鲜的也飞得不怎么稳当。但是他不一样啊。人家纯血，有钱，家世背景好，长得又好看（不是，这个是后来的事儿了，我当时肯定没觉得，开学那会儿我还丑拒了他想交朋友的意愿来着），然后就嘚瑟呗，抢了我一朋友的记忆球不说还挑衅我。这我就不干了，同为格兰芬多不能怂啊！后来的事儿估计挺多人都知道了，他是捉鸡不成反蚀把米，而我一年级就进了学院魁地奇队。爽爽哒。说回来这事儿还得感谢他。　　

 

后来有一回我问他你当时是不是可羡慕我了，结果人家就啧了一声。哦，不用说，这肯是嫉妒了。　　

 

没错，他就是这种人，有啥话都不会好好说，包括现在我俩在一起了他还是以怼我为乐趣，各种意义上的怼我。虽然我也经常怼他，但是只能是字面意义上的怼，这点有的时候我挺憋屈的，但是又想了想，算了吧，我又不好面儿，而且谁折腾谁知道。

 

哦对，我写这东西的时候他已经睡觉了，就在我旁边。他动用级长特权搞了个单人寝室就偶尔把我拎过来了，嗯，床挺软的躺着挺舒服。他现在一条胳膊压我身上，我就趴在这儿写，但愿不会弄醒他。

 

现在想想一年级好像没啥大事儿，除了上课有点交集以外还真没啥大冲突，那个时候我沉迷于跟俩死党闯关打副本斗魔王，所以也没怎么跟他搞事情。噢对了，他当年还举报过我夜游，结果一起被扔去禁林劳动服务了。如果我没记错他那时候被吸血LV吓得够呛，现在想想也挺有意思的。

 

其实想想有点后悔，当时怎么就没多怼他两下呢，小时候长的那么软还好捏，动不动就我要告诉我爸爸，我爸爸会知道这些的。

 

结果现在可好，他爸早都管不了他了。都说女大十八变，可能男的也是吧。

 

哎……不提了，说多了都是泪，我的老腰。

 

困了先睡明天继续，不知道明早第一节课还能不能逃。

  

【真没想到，原来你还写过日记。如果我没记错这应该是我的本子。】

  

 

Date：02 Dec，1998

 

今早……果然……迟到了……而迟到的原因我觉得肯定是因为那个混蛋一早自己跑去上课而根本没喊我起床！

 

Excuse Me？看着自己男朋友众目睽睽之下丢脸，被教授杀人的眼神盯着缩成一团走进教室很好玩？！还能愉快的交往吗？！

 

后来下课他又追着我说他早上喊我了但是根本没喊动，我很怀疑这所谓的喊过可能只是随便说了一句“起床Potter。”这特么怎么可能听得见！你又没大半夜爬起来写日记！

 

呃……好吧，这么说还是怪我。

 

那么说回来，鉴于我今晚已经回到了格兰芬多的寝室所以也不用半夜爬起来偷偷摸摸的写了，直接把帷帐放下寝室也没什么人，Ron和Hermione已经开始了他们的热恋期，估计不到宵禁之前不会回来的……还好我不是个单身狗不然早晚得被他们闪瞎，谈恋爱的人实在是太可怕了。

 

当然，除了我，我觉得我一定是我们三个里面现在唯一一个能保持正常理智的人，毕竟我觉得我交了个假男友，都不喊我起床的那种。

 

我看看昨天写到哪了，哦一年级写完了。

 

二年级其实也没啥，他那时候依旧烦人的够呛嚣张跋扈我还怀疑过二年级的密室危机是不是他搞的。二年级开学之前他跟他爸一起目中无人的高调出现在丽痕书店臭显摆一通，还跟我说什么Potter学校见。

 

学校见你个大头鬼，老子当初根本不想见到你好吗！

 

对了，那时候我还因为念错了对角巷的名字误闯了博金博克店……想起来真够丢人的。好死不死还在那遇见了他和他爸。而且他们进来的时候还在讨论我，并且从他爸爸当时那不耐烦的语气中我估摸着那家伙没少在他爸耳边絮叨我一年级的英雄事迹。

 

咦，等等，难道那么早他就情窦初开了？不不不，一定不会的……细思恐极。

 

但是梅林啊，天知道我躲在消失柜里的时候多紧张，他那个时候还打算打开那个柜子！老天，要是不是他爸及时制止我们可能就要来一个深情对视了，感谢梅林。

 

不过说回来，要是知道他后来在学校讽刺Hermione的出身我当时就应该一扫帚弄死他，有点遗憾。

 

他二年级的时候也加入了学院的魁地奇球队，我甚至一度怀疑他就是为了跟我互怼才当了找球手。妈的智障，你又飞不过我嘚瑟啥，飞贼永远都是我的！

 

二年级我做掉了学校密室里的蛇怪，学校危机解除不至于关门，我记得好像还免了考试来着。顺手救了Ron的妹妹，以至于我现任男朋友现在都把那个姑娘当成情敌，任凭我说了多少次了我早就不喜欢Ginny了都没用。

 

前阵子终于有一天他承认是因为有谣言传霍格沃兹好多人都喜欢我，所以有点方。当然原话肯定不会说的这么直白，这是我自己理解的。

 

方啥， 我还没方呢，斯莱特林多少小姑娘喜欢他我能不知道？！黑魔王都打过了还怕这些小姑娘不成！

 

好了继续，三年级的时候某人终于得到了报应！梅林开眼！让你调戏巴克比克！该！嗯……不过那也应该还挺疼的，伤口挺深血都溅在草地上了，我都怕他失血过多而亡了……还好没留下伤疤。

 

说起来三年级那一年这人还真是被揍的够惨，先是被巴克比克弄伤了胳膊；然后是被我扣了泥浆，在他那头金发上搞破坏简直不要太爽；接着又是被Hermione抽了一耳光，我到现在都忘不了他当初看到我披着隐形衣只剩下一个脑袋浮在空中后那一脸惊悚恐惧逃跑的蠢样子和被Hermione抽了之后的怂样哈哈哈。

 

而且……现在回想起来……我不得不承认三年级开始他的颜值和身高开始飙升，越来越——

 

天呐！我好像听到楼下公共休息室有人在喊格兰芬多的Harry Potter你出来我们唠唠！声音太熟悉，以至于我现在不太想出去承认自己叫Harry Potter。毕竟除了那个智障还能有谁！拜托，你那引以为豪的纯血家教呢！就算我今天吃完晚饭没理你就回寝室了也不要跑到我们公共休息室来喊人好吗？！还有他到底是怎么收买胖夫人放他进来的？！格兰芬多都没人了吗！！

 

看来今天只能写到这儿了。 

 

【……一年级的你也很可爱令人讨厌。以及你们格兰芬多一向很好应付。】

 

  

Date：03 Dec，1998

 

梅林救我！Godric救我！！Dumbledore校长救我！！！

 

老子要分手！分手！！分手！！！

 

他爸呢！他爸怎么不来管管他！

 

这家伙真的是智障吗！！！

  

【做梦。Potter！你才智障！】

 

  

Date：05 Dec，1998

 

终于能回寝室歇着了，天知道这两天我都经历了什么。

 

前天我那个萨比假男友不是跑到格兰芬多公共休息室喊人了吗，如果我知道后来会是那种迷之展开我绝对不会出去见他，现在悔的肠子都青了。

 

他竟然拉着我在天文塔看星星看月亮从魔法史魔咒学谈到魔药学草药学就这么过了一夜……原因就是我说不想去斯莱特林，敢信？！

 

我不想去斯莱特林所以你就改成天文塔了是吗？！有求必应屋哭给你看好吗？！还有你是觉得我N.E.W.Ts成绩一定不够所以打算利用约会的时间给我补习吗？

 

一晚上，整整一晚上啊！我以前怎么不知道他竟然是跟Hermione拥有同一种属性的？！

 

好吧写完冷静下来想想也没那么糟糕，毕竟这人说话声音还是挺好听的真的，以前我都没注意，交往之后才发现的，我们两个单独在一起的时候除非他刻意怼我不然大部分时候还是挺好听的。用他那些迷妹的话怎么说来着，哦对，苏。尤其是在床上，我不知道他是怎么做到能把我的姓氏喊得那么诱惑迷人，还有一旦他突然把Potter换成了Harry我就彻底不会了，我怀疑他有人鱼血统……　　

 

Fuck！我在写什么！

 

不行我得继续。昨天这人更有意思，因为我还是打算毕业后去当个傲罗所以不得不跟他一起上很多课，但是终归有一些课程是不一样的。然而，昨天、他、明明、没课、却、尾随了我、上了一整天！包括麻瓜研究！我发誓这是我们交往之后他头一遭怎么干！你作为你们学院的魁地奇选手为什么不给自己加点训练尾随我干啥！

 

当然要只是尾随吧，我就不会在这儿吐槽了。这家伙不光是尾随，还一本正经的开始帮我记笔记，有的时候我都快昏昏欲睡了他还在那聚精会神的听课，而且不知道从哪搞的一副平光镜煞有介事架在鼻梁上，一副好学的样子，这是要干啥啊？虽然我觉得可能上麻瓜研究还是有点难为他，那节课我瞥见他至少修了五次那只被他戳坏的羽毛笔……哦对，顺便我发现这人要是好看怎么都好看，戴眼镜也好看，嗯。

 

昨天晚上吃完晚饭我俩约了个图书馆，他把一整天所有的笔记都塞给我一份，撂下一句话就开始写论文。

 

“我只能帮你到这儿了，Potter。”

 

？？？

 

什么？？？你他妈是真觉得我自己搞不定那些课程是吗？！我的智商是不是被鄙视了？！

 

但是看在那些笔记确实比我自己整理的好份上我也没说啥。

 

然后今天早上，我睁开眼的时候已经快十点了，寝室除了我早都没人了，结果等我磨磨蹭蹭穿好衣服准备去找点吃的的时候，我又一次在公共休息室看到了某个人，淡定地坐在沙发里喝茶……当然得排除他那已经快扭在一起的眉毛。

 

可能格兰芬多已经没人能拦得住他了吧……哎……

 

我问他为啥来这么早，他说因为打算约我去霍格莫德。交往快三个月我俩都没出去约过，想想反正马上要到圣诞节了就去看看呗，要是有啥能买的礼物就先定下来也好。

 

紧接着……这趟霍格莫德之旅……真他娘的令人难忘。

 

他也不知道是从哪听说的我喜欢蜂蜜公爵的糖果，吃了饭之后他拉着我直奔蜂蜜公爵，然后……我到现在都忘不了老板那一脸像是终于遇到萨比金主冤大头的兴奋样。

 

那个家伙。

 

活生生。

 

把。

 

蜂蜜公爵。

 

所有的。

 

现货。

 

全部。

 

承包了。

 

操。

 

脑子有病吧！

 

你爸爸知道你这样吗？！

  

【原来那天后来你闷闷不乐是因为这个。看来Granger和Pansy都不靠谱。】

 

  

Date：13 Dec，1998

 

距离上次写日记已经过去一个星期了，可能是因为这个星期实在是令人愉悦我基本已经忘了我还在写日记吐槽他……我有种预感可能到毕业之前我都写不满这个本子。

 

今天又去了一趟霍格莫德，我自己去的，为了避免上个星期那种扫荡事件再次发生，但是路过蜂蜜公爵的时候还是有点尴尬。

 

上周末那家伙买的糖果我自己留了一些，大多数已经沦为了格兰芬多公共休息室里的零食，刚回寝室之前我趁没人去瞅了一眼，还有一半……他也知道我把糖果当成零食放在公共休息室，虽然看起来有点不太愿意但是也没说啥，哦除了“买给你的你自己处置Potter，当心你们格兰芬多那些不懂得节制的小屁孩儿一个个都吃成小巨怪。”

 

我这么做也是没办法的啊，那么多糖我自己必定是吃不掉的，而且他买空了蜂蜜公爵所有现货这事儿当晚就在霍格沃兹传开了。格兰芬多当然没啥意见……毕竟那些糖直到现在还在休息室里堆着吃不完，斯莱特林好像不是很想掺和这事儿大概是觉得实在是丢人吧，剩下两个学院我听说这个星期已经有人通过格兰芬多的朋友搞了些出来。

 

所以这一个星期我那个假男友的心情都不是很好。

 

而且不知道是不是因为这个关系，这个星期那混蛋再出现在休息室的时候已经有低年级的学生开始跟他打招呼了。应该是星期二那天一大早，我听到有一个准备去吃早餐的一年级的小男孩儿捧着一把糖兴高采烈的对他说。

 

“谢谢您的糖果Malfoy先生！您真是个好人！”

 

我当时站在楼上强忍着笑，我发誓我绝对看到那个家伙面色不善嘴角开始抽搐，半晌才挤出一句不客气。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈容我先笑一会儿，如果我没猜错他当时心里妥妥的开始骂人了。

 

我怕以后如果经常这样他太尴尬就建议说你完全可以在餐厅等我不用一大早就跑来休息室，然后那天我也不知道他是因为被强行发了好人卡气傻了还是一大早起床的方式不太对，他特直白的来了一句：我每天醒来第一件事儿就是想见到你。

 

呃……好……好吧……那……那就……随便你……吧……

 

好了说回来，还有个小女孩儿，应该是拉文克劳的姑娘，可能是二三年级吧，我记不太清了，当时我俩正在图书馆里写论文，那姑娘故意路过他三次之后才红着脸含羞地说了一句。

 

“Mal……Malfoy先生……您……您……您真漂亮，我也想找一个像您一样的男朋友……啊啊抱歉！我知道您和Potter先生正在交往我没有别的意思，我……我是说……谢谢您的糖果！”

 

说完就飞快的跑了。留下一脸铁青的他和努力忍耐却根本忍不住想要狂笑和拍桌子的我。

 

这一个星期这种事情频频发生，不管是在走廊里还是图书馆时不时就会有低年级的学生向他道谢，好人卡表白不断，要知道这一整个星期他脸上的表情那叫一个丰富多彩，如果排除星期五晚上他对我进行了某些惨无人道的报复的话，这个星期真的是非常的愉悦。　　

 

所以话说回来，我说我亲爱的学弟学妹们，能有点出息吗？！就因为吃了他的糖就对这家伙有所改观这也太随意了吧。

 

星期五McGonagall教授，啊现在应该叫McGonagall校长了，不过她还在教变形课，战后教师也不是很好找，毕竟还是牺牲了很多优秀的巫师……晚餐的时候通知我们因为这是战争结束后的第一个学期所以学校打算在圣诞节放假之前搞个舞会。当她开始宣布这个消息的时候我就隐约有种不好的预感。

 

果不其然。

 

作为打败了LV的我。

 

又他妈要领舞。

 

Fuck。

 

因此我现在不得不去找假男友练习舞步了，他很擅长这个。

 

祝我好运吧。

  

【你知道你当时笑得有多夸张吗？！不过我得承认你笑起来很好看。】

 

  

Date：25 Dec，1998

 

我今天终于见识到了什么叫做吃飞醋。

 

哦不过首先我得感谢他，经过了一个星期的魔鬼训练我终于能完整地跳完两支不同的舞步了，鉴于这次领舞的只有我自己所以……还好还好，不至于丢人。

 

而这代价就是上个星期基本所有的课余时间都被他拽去练习了，最开始他本来打算教我一支同性之间的也可以跳的舞步，反正我们俩的关系估计全校都知道了，所以就算我拉着他跳开场舞应该也没问题，也没说舞伴必须是异性不是。

 

然而结果……好吧，我承认我在这方面完全没什么领悟力，在我自己把自己绊倒之前，也在我把他那双擦得锃亮的黑皮鞋踩成灰的之前，他放弃了。

 

后来他找了Parkinson过来帮忙，据说为此还搭上了一套天价晚礼服。

 

我觉得可能是因为他就是个斯莱特林吧，或者说是战争改变了我们所有人，这个星期和Parkinson练舞的时候发现这个女孩儿也没有那么讨人厌，而且舞跳得是真好。尤其是她刚过来帮忙和我那个假男友示范舞步的时候，梅林，说真的，我在这点上真挺佩服他们斯莱特林，那圈转的，我怀疑比幻影移形都头晕。

 

不过鉴于我没有学会同性舞步，再加上……我根本不可能妄想也没打算去找其他舞伴，所以开场舞我是和Hermione一起跳的，接着我也不知道这是为什么，之后总有人过来邀请我跳一支，我又没办法拒绝她们，所以只能一曲又一曲的跳下去……

 

我今天晚上算是从头到尾见证了某个人的脸色从最初的得意洋洋接着变成翻起了白眼的无奈，到最后彻底黑了……他直接冲进舞池中间和我对面那个女孩儿说了句“抱歉，就到这儿了。”然后拉着我就走，我只能尴尬地朝那个低年级的学妹笑笑说了句“不好意思啊。”

 

梅林！至于吗！不就是跳支舞！

 

我被他从大厅里拉出去后直接被按在墙上……那家伙满脸残念开始质问我什么“被一群女孩儿包围的感觉是不是很爽啊Potter？”

 

诶哟喂，我当时真应该嘲笑他小心眼儿，然而其实我并没有那个机会开口……

 

简直吓死我了！万一要是被里面出来的人看见可咋整！

 

之后他拉着我跑到外面，那地方刚刚好能听到大厅里演奏的音乐，然后突然对我欠身伸手，他说。

 

“Potter先生，我能有幸邀请你跳支舞吗？”

 

敢情他刚才那一副气鼓鼓的小模样就是因为这个啊！早说啊！早说我拒绝她们不就好了！跟一个死傲娇谈恋爱可真费脑子！

 

我跟他说我不会跳同性的，他支支吾吾撇嘴拧眉犹豫了半天才说。

 

“为了我们两个明天还能走路，我跳女步，谁让你是救世主？”

 

不是，这跟我是不是救世主有什么关系，就算我不是救世主我也喜欢你啊！

 

今天晚上的他总能让我想起来上次霍格沃兹举办舞会的时候，四年级，三强争霸赛。

 

那个时候我没发现自己喜欢他，但是那天晚上他携着女伴（我还真不记得那女孩儿是谁了）出现的时候，那惊讶真不亚于我看到盛装出席的Hermione。

 

我记得我当时的想法是，真是白瞎了这么好的一副皮囊哈哈哈哈。现在想想，可能从那个念头开始就注定了以后我会跟他在一起吧。

 

还好战争已经结束了，真庆幸我们也都好好的活了下来，还能一起跳舞一起写论文一起上课。

 

其实我知道无论是学校还是外界都有人质疑他和我在一起的目的不单纯，什么前食死徒倒戈抱大腿，什么为了恢复Malfoy家的名誉不择手段，还有什么只是为了逃避战争的惩罚。

 

我挺开心他愿意把我们的关系公开，舆论对他的压力不比对我的小，我可以仗着自己打败了LV肆无忌惮不在乎，可是他不行啊，无论是来自于他家里的压力还是旁人的论黄数黑。

 

哎……算了，我爱他。别人说啥也没用，就算他现在怎么看都是个假的，会吃醋会纠结会因为吵架自己坐在一边生闷气不说话，也会担心我的鲁莽和冲动言语刻薄。

 

和以前那个只会天天找茬的小屁孩儿完全不一样了。

  

【你当年可真不怎么会跳舞。能看到你这么说，我很高兴Harry。】

 

  

Date：01 Jan，1999

 

Happy New Year！

 

圣诞结束后他没回家，虽然他说是因为时间太短不想回去，但是我猜可能是因为他家里还没接受我们两个关系。

 

我之前偷偷看过他父亲给他写的家书，里面写的话可不怎么好听。不过这些事儿他都没跟我说，我就装作不知道。

  

【我就说你是怎么知道我父亲对我说过的那些话的，原来你早就偷看过了。】

 

  

Date：14 Feb，1999

 

托N.E.W.Ts的福，这个情人节我们两个只能约图书馆。

  

【如果现在我还能和你在一起，别说是图书馆了，就算是风餐露宿我都愿意。】

 

  

Date：18 Mar，1999

 

完了，我就说这日记本我写不完，已经变成月记了。

 

倒不是说没什么事情发生但是还有两个月就考试了我有点方，这关系到我能不能如愿以偿去参加傲罗培训，该死的魔药学我要是能有那家伙一半开窍都不至于每天被他拉着在地窖里补习。

 

而且最近我们两个聊了聊关于毕业以后的职业发展和就业问题，他没有干预我的择业选择但是好像也不打算跟我一起去参加傲罗培训。

 

虽然私心讲我挺希望我们两个日后能一起工作，但是我还是觉得魔法部不是他最好的选择，我不希望以后他进了魔法部之后还要被那些人戳脊梁骨，就因为他手腕上那个抹不掉的黑魔标记。

 

毕竟不是所有人都能选择原谅他之前那些偏差不是吗。

 

我希望，他能选择一个更适合他的工作，而且这个工作不会因为他的姓氏而给他带来困扰。

 

只要这样就好了。

 

 【这本子给你用也是浪费。我当然考虑过和你一起去参加傲罗培训，可是你实在是太令人放心不下。】

 

  

Date：15 May，1999

 

考完了！

 

还是有点担心我的魔药成绩，虽然某人说题目都很简单但是我还是很担心……我又不是他。

 

想想马上就要离开霍格沃兹了还有点舍不得，八年，我们这届学生比其他人都多读了一年，估计也是绝无仅有的。

 

他跟我说如果可能的话他打算去圣芒戈，我想那对他来说应该是个不错的选择。就是不知道如果我去参加了傲罗培训还能不能见面，据说那个培训还挺严格的，几乎是封闭式培训。

 

看来到时候我们只能猫头鹰了。

 

哎……可能到时候我会非常想念他。

 

【Harry，我想你。】

 

  

 

Date：30 May，1999

 

梅林！我的魔药成绩居然得了E！

 

也就是意味着我可以去参加一个月以后的傲罗培训了！

 

感谢假男友这一年的帮助我爱他！

 

好吧，时至今日我大概不能再说他是假男友了，我们两个也快交往一年了，撇除他那些小毛病以外，他真的是个非常好的男朋友，有的时候我甚至觉得他爱我胜过我爱他。

 

我依旧能在他的身上看到八年前的那个小混蛋的影子，可这一年里我愈发觉得他变得成熟了，不会再叫Hermione泥巴种也不会再嘲笑Ron是个穷鬼，更不会去无聊的挑拨什么学院纷争。

 

我能深刻的感知到他对我的感情，其实我们刚交往那会儿我总觉得他有些畏手畏脚，那一点都不像之前嚣张跋扈的他，我猜可能他也和我一样不知道如何去向对方展现自己压抑了许久的感情。

 

想想看，如果最后这一年开学后他没有悄悄默默地偷看我，如果我没有发现他那些小动作，如果他没有在被我烦得要命之后破罐子破摔认命告白的话，我们恐怕就要错过彼此了。

 

我不打算在接下来的漫漫长路中更换伴侣，无论是外面的流言蜚语还是我们之间仍旧存在的理念矛盾，我都不打算因此屈服。

 

我想可能以后这本日记也不会再写了，好像从最开始我都没有说过他的名字，一直都用假男友在称呼他。

 

Draco，虽然这东西你看不见，可是我还是想说，我可一点都不后悔和你在一起，也从不后悔公开这段感情。

 

  

【我看见了Harry。我看见了。】

 

  

Date：05 Jun，1999

 

生日快乐。

 

别担心，我爱你。

 

【我爱你】

 

  

 

【31 July, 2000 

你生日，顺便求了婚。 

你可能不知道，我当时紧张得要死。

  

 

21 May, 2002 

我们结婚了。 

那天Weasley全家看我的眼神就像看麻瓜拐卖人口的人贩子。

 

 

 

16 Apr, 2006 

Granger生了个女儿，你喜欢得不得了。 

 

 

15 Mar, 2009 

如果我没记错的的话，就是这个时间点附近，我们差点闹得离婚。 

应该是麻瓜所谓的七年之痒，相看两相厌。 

可你怎么不想想Potter，我们上学时候吵得不比这严重多了。

我不还是把你追到手了。 

对不对?

  

 

27 Jun,2009 

Weasley家的小儿子也出生了，又多了一个红头发。

  

 

2013.

我父亲找我谈了一次，关于子嗣的问题。 

可我只想要一个有你一半血统的孩子。 

这当然不可能。 

 

 

01 Sept, 2017 

Weasley家那个小姑娘上霍格沃兹去了，我敢肯定跟他们家所有人一样是个格兰芬多。 

你猜如果我们有孩子的话会是格兰芬多还是斯莱特林。 

我猜是斯莱特林。

  

 

25 Aug, 2030 

你那个小狼人教子竟然都结婚了。

  

 

2043. 

你突然跟我说想回霍格沃兹教书。 

你以为你还是三四十岁的年轻人吗Potter？ 

 

 

2065. 

那年你总是望着Weasley家那些烦人的小屁孩出神。 

我有点歉疚。 

如果你当初选择了Ginny Weasley，肯定也会有很多孩子。

  

 

21 Nov, 2087 

你第一次皮肤出现红斑，还死活都不让我看。 

就算我早已经退休了，但是你这是在质疑我的专业性吗Potter？！

 

  

12 Feb, 2088 

多大岁数了竟然还跑去跟那些小鬼头一起玩魁地奇。 

这次飞贼是我的。 

 

 

25 Oct, 2088 

你的病情恶化了。

 

  

18 Mar, 2089 

我倾尽毕生所学，你却还是没有任何好转。 

竟然还有心情傻兮兮的笑话我像个丢了玩具的小孩子。

  

 

05 Jun, 2089 

睡前你一如往常窝在我怀里。 

对我说。 

生日快乐，Draco。 

然后闭上眼睛睡着了。 

再也没醒过来。 

 

 

12 Jun, 2089

 

你已经走了一个星期了，这本日记是我在收拾你那盒写着“霍格沃兹”的老物件里发现的。

 

看样子可能你毕业之后就再也没有写过它，我补了一些。后面那些只有年份没有日期的记法，是因为我实在是记不得了。

 

可是写着写着脑子里却开始像幻灯片一样回映我与你这一辈子的点点滴滴，模模糊糊却也清清楚楚，虽然我们在一起几十年了，可我总觉得时间不够。我还想去格兰芬多休息室喊人，我还想约你去霍格莫德，我还想再跟你打两场魁地奇，我还想再与你跳两支舞，我也还想过有你的日子。

 

我看到了，你怕我被世人指点所以当初我在选择圣芒戈的时候你表现得非常开心，可能你觉得圣芒戈不会因为那些年我犯下的错而将我剔除在外。可你不知道，我选择圣芒戈的原因只是为了当你在出任务时毛手毛脚受了伤的时候，我能第一时间站在你身边，并不至于手足无措。

 

事实证明我的选择是对的，你那愚蠢冒进的格兰芬多精神一直到老了都没改过来。还记得有一年你的肚子不知道被哪个混蛋开了个大口子，我当时还只是个新人治疗师，只能在一旁帮忙，仅仅是一些微不足道的琐碎的小忙。我站在病床边看着你完全不知自己已经一条腿跨进死亡之门，还在那傻笑，我真是恨不得上去揪着你的衣领质问你为什么要那么拼命。

 

哦对了，你还记得当初我们到底是因为什么而吵得闹离婚吗？

 

反正我是不记得了，我的脑子也早就没有年轻时那么好用了，不过我想总比你强点。你瞧Potter，我们都已经这么老了，老到就算我现在想指责你那些莽撞冲动却无法回忆起各种细节。

 

你总说我年轻的时候混蛋，老了也不是什么和蔼可亲的老人，孩子们对庄园又爱又恨，因为他们都怕我，却又无比的喜欢你。

 

Malfoy庄园我打算送给你那个小狼人教子的孩子，多少还有点血缘关系。

 

也许你早就料到自己时日无多，你还安慰我你早就死过一次了，没什么好怕的。你说你会在那个纯白无暇的国王十字车站等我。

 

我想你可能不会等我太久，你离开后这些日子我总会做同样的一个梦。梦见我们没有在一起，你娶了Ginny Weasley生了三个孩子，我也娶了另一位纯血家的女子也有一个儿子。

 

我们就那样错过了一生。

 

说真的，我不惧怕死亡，我只怕再睁开眼我们已不再记得彼此。

 

I only wish.

 

Once we dreamt that we were strangers.

 

We wake up to find that we were dear to each other.

 

虽然这话我们年轻的时候说过很多次，可我猜这恐怕是最后一次了，就算你已经看不见。

 

 

 

Harry，我爱你。

 

Draco Malfoy】

 


End file.
